


Raskas sydän

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Raapaleita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Jon ja Theon tapaavat Talvivaarassa kaiken jälkeen.





	Raskas sydän

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin elokuussa yhtenä iltana viisi raapaletta Jonista ja Theonista, joiden synkähkö jälleennäkeminen seiskakaudella lämmitti sydäntäni.

1.  
  
Hän tunnisti askeleet vaikka sen olisi pitänyt olla mahdotonta. Theon pysähtyi ovelle, ja hän ajatteli että voisi vain lähettää tämän pois. _Mene pois_ , hän sanoisi ja Theon menisi. Ehkä ei siksi että hän oli Pohjoisen kuningas, mutta kaikista muista syistä.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan tuoliltaan tulen edestä. Theon katsoi hänen ohitseen. Hän oli jo riisunut varusteensa mutta yhä kaikki painoi liikaa.  
  
”Palasit takaisin”, Theon sanoi.  
  
”Niin sinäkin.”  
  
”En uskonut että voisimme voittaa niitä.”  
  
Hän oli nähnyt Theonin taistelussa. Theon oli näyttänyt siltä että pelkäsi kuollakseen. Mutta kumpikaan heistä ei ollut kuollut. Ehkä se tarkoitti jotain.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Theon sanoi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
2.  
  
”Pohjoisen kuningas”, he sanoivat.  
  
Hän kuunteli heidän puhettaan mutta hänen silmänsä seurasivat Theonia, joka käveli lumen halki hartiat kyyryssä. Hänen pitäisi päättää. Hänen pitäisi lähettää Theon pois. Sansa oli kertonut hänelle, ettei Theon halunnut palata Rautasaarille, siellä ei ollut mitään jäljellä. Mutta se ei kuulunut hänelle.  
  
”Teidän korkeutenne”, Theon sanoi ohittaessaan hänet mutta ei katsonut häntä.  
  
_Pohjoinen muistaa_ , korpit huusivat linnan muureilla. Hän ei saisi antaa anteeksi Robbin puolesta, eikä niiden kahden maatilan lapsen. Theon oli polttanut heidät. Ehkä lapset olivat katsoneet Theonia niin kuin Olly oli katsonut häntä.  
  
Hän kahlasi lumen läpi. Sansa katseli häntä ja hänellä oli kylmä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
3.  
  
Hänellä oli ollut kylmä muurin takana mutta silloin hän oli pelännyt kuolevansa. Nyt hän pelkäsi, mitä se tarkoitti ettei hän ollut kuollut. Hän riisui saappaat ja työnsi jalat lähemmäs tulta.  
  
”Theon sanoo ettet puhu hänelle”, Sansa sanoi, ”ettet kerro voiko hän jäädä.”  
  
”En ymmärrä miksi hän haluaisi jäädä.”  
  
”Tämä oli hänen kotinsa.”  
  
”Hän poltti tämän paikan.”  
  
Sansan silmät katsoivat häntä melkein kuin tämä olisi tiennyt. Hän käänsi katseensa pois. Sansan hiukset olivat melkein yhtä punaiset kuin Ygritten hänen sylissään, vai oliko se verta, hän ei muistanut enää.  
  
”Ehkä hän haluaa muistaa mitä teki”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
 Hän oli elänyt liian pitkään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
4.  
  
Hän näki Theonin jumalmetsässä.  
  
”Nämä eivät ole sinun jumaliasi.”  
  
Theon käänsi katseensa sivuun. ”Uskotko että –”  
  
”Kuulit että he tappoivat minut”, Jon sanoi ja katsoi lumopuuta silmiin. ”Pelkkää pimeyttä.”  
  
Theon otti askeleen kauemmas. Tuuli vaimeni. Hän oli seurannut Theonia tänne mutta nyt hänen rintaansa puristi.  
  
”Theon.”  
  
Mies pysähtyi. _Mies_ , hän ajatteli, olivatko he enää miehiä, vai jotain paljon vähemmän, ehkä eivät juuri mitään.  
  
”Teidän korkeutenne.”  
  
”Voit jäädä tänne”, hän sanoi. ”Jos haluat.”  
  
Theon katsoi häntä. Lumopuu katsoi häntä. Kaikki menneet virheet istuivat hänen rinnallaan.  
  
Myöhemmin hän käveli pois mutta lumi piteli häntä. Kädet tärisivät. Ehkä tämä oli vielä yksi virhe.  
  
  
**  
  
  
5.  
  
”Hän oli minun veljeni.”  
  
”Hän oli minunkin veljeni”, Theon sanoi ja katsoi häntä.  
  
_Hän haluaa että lyön häntä._  
  
Hän istuutui tulen ääreen. Luut natisivat. Theon katsoi toiseen suuntaan.  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoi.  
  
Theon istuutui hänen viereensä. Äänet katosivat. Hän kuuli oman sydämensä. Ehkä se löi niin kovaa siksi että oli kerran jo vaimentunut. Hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin mutta niissä ei ollut enää voimaa.  
  
”Kerro siskostasi.”  
  
Theon katsoi häntä. He olivat rikki, hän ja Theon. Mikään ei korjaisi heitä ennen kuin lumi sataisi heidän päälleen.  
  
”Miksi?” Theon kysyi.  
  
”Hirtin pojan. Yövartiossa.”  
  
Theonin silmät pysyivät vaiti. Sitten Theon kertoi ja hän kuunteli.


End file.
